Harapan di Tahun Baru
by Zerou
Summary: Setiap pergantian tahun, kita selalu berharap nasib kita lebih baik dibanding tahun sebelumnya. Begitu juga halnya dengan harapan yang diucapkan Naruto cs. Seperti apa harapan mereka?


**Harapan di Tahun Baru**

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Author: Zerou

Rating: K 

Genre: General/Humor

Menjelang tahun baru…

Butiran putih salju turun menghujani bumi di akhir tahun ini. Angin dingin berhembus lembut menusuk pipi-pipi yang kemerahan. Pakaian tebal yang berlapis-lapis melekat erat di kulit tubuh.

Uap putih dihembuskan di kedua tangan bocah cewek berambut pink itu. Ia ditemani 2 cowok yang masuk dalam timnya. Satu cowok berambut ayam hitam dan satu lagi cowok berambut spiky blonde terang. Mata cewek itu memandang lembut cowok berambut hitam itu. Sebaliknya dia kesal kenapa cowok pemilik Kyuubi ini ada di sampingnya juga.

Mereka menunggu guru mereka yang suka telat.

"Apa yang mau dilakukan Kakashi-sensei, sih?" tanya Sakura.

"Seenaknya dia memanggil orang di tengah hujan salju begini," kata Sasuke mulai kesal menunggu gurunya yang sudah telat keterlaluan.

"Kakashi-sensei mau membuat kita jadi boneka salju mungkin," ujar Naruto.

Mereka bertiga mulai bosan menunggu. Udara dingin telah menusuk, menembus pakaian tebal mereka, membuat tubuh mereka semakin dingin. Kalau sebentar lagi tidak datang, kami akan pulang! Begitu pikiran di benak mereka. Baru saja diomongin, datanglah orangnya.

"Maaf, telat. Tadi sempat tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan," ucap Kakashi.

"Bohong!" teriak mereka bertiga kompak.

Suhu tubuh mereka sudah mulai menurun. Hawa dingin telah menembus kulit mereka.

"Ada urusan apa, sensei? Sampai harus memanggil kami."

"Oh, aku mau mengajak kalian di malam tahun baru besok," tawar Kakashi dengan mata tersenyum, bukan mulutnya (kan ditutup masker…)

"Mau traktir ramen, ya sensei?" tanya Naruto yang hanya terpikir makanan saja. Kakashi menggelengkan kepala.

"Bukan itu. Aku akan mengajak kalian mengunjungi kuil di malam tahun baru," ujar Kakashi, "Datanglah berkumpul di sini jam 10.00 malam. Kita nanti akan pergi bersama. Yang tidak datang, akan kugantung dengan kobaran api di bawahnya. Aku ada urusan, sampai nanti."

Bumm!!

Kepulan asap keluar dari tempat yang diinjak Kakashi barusan. Guru penyuka Icha-Icha Paradise itu sudah pergi. Datang seenaknya, hilang seenaknya, Jaelangkung, ya? (Bletak!)

Murid-muridnya hanya melongo dengan hati kesal. Kenapa mereka harus didinginkan di kulkas alami ini hanya untuk pemberitahuan seperti itu?! Sakura, sih senang-senang saja karena bisa pergi bersama Sasuke, Naruto berpikir apakah Kakashi-sensei akan mentraktirnya ramen. Beda lagi dengan Sasuke, klan Uchiha memang berdarah panas. Ia ingin membuat perhitungan dengan Kakashi-sensei yang telah membuatnya kedinginan. Semua berharap malam itu datang lebih cepat.

Di malam tahun baru…

Langit cerah tanpa gumpalan awan mendung mengitari bulan yang bersinar di angkasa sana. Kegelapan malam membuat jalan-jalan tertutup oleh bayang-bayang hitam. Gemerlap cahaya lampu memberi terang di malam tiada akhir. Tibalah Kakashi beserta ketiga muridnya di kuil tempat mereka merayakan tahun baru. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura melihat secara seksama anak tangga yang seakan tak berujung. Ada ribuan anak tangga yang harus mereka daki. Ini bukan pekerjaan yang ringan. Mereka harus menguras keringat untuk menaiki tangga itu.

Satu hal lagi yang membuat mereka kaget. Tempat itu ramai dikunjungi orang-orang. Tak peduli seberapa beratnya menaiki anak tangga yang tak ada habis-habisnya itu.

"Kami harus menaiki ini?" tanya Naruto yang mulai patah semangat.

"Ini melelahkan, sensei…" ujar Sakura yang mulai tak berminat lagi.

"Aku mau pulang," kata Sasuke siap-siap pergi dari tempat itu.

Kakashi tersenyum (nggak keliatan!), "Ada yang bilang, kalau di malam tahun baru kita berdoa di kuil ini, semua permohonan kita akan terkabul," pancing guru pemilik Sharingan di mata kirinya itu.

Mendengar itu, Naruto dan Sakura langsung bersemangat. Sasuke tidak jadi pulang. Mereka bertiga ditipu Kakashi!

"Tergantung permohonannya, sih…" lanjut Kakashi dengan pelan. Ucapannya tadi belum selesai.

Dengan susah payah, penuh perjuangan, hari yang dingin menjadi penuh dengan cucuran keringat, akhirnya mereka sampai di atas sana. Panas…

Ketiga bocah yang ditipu itu mengatur nafas mereka juga mengipasi diri dengan tangan kerempeng mereka. Di puncak anak tangga yang telah berakhir sudah diramaikan dengan orang-orang. Mereka juga bertemu dengan orang yang mereka kenal.

"Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, kalian juga kemari?" sapa Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Ino histeris.

"Jangan berisik Ino, " nasehat Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak di mana pun juga tetap makan, Chouji," komentar Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah 2 kelompok lagi, 6 orang.

""Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Hinata…," sapa Sakura seperti guru yang mengabsen muridnya.

Speed Up! (dipercepat!)

Mereka telah berdiri di depan kotak persembahan. Ke-12 anak itu melempar uang persembahan.

KLINTING!

Bukan hanya mereka saja yang melempar, 3 shinobi dari Suna pun datang dan melempar uang persembahan.

KLINTING!

Mulailah mereka memanjatkan doa kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa memohon kehendak-Nya untuk mengabulkan keinginan, hasrat mereka di dunia yang tak abadi ini. Dengan khusyuk mereka berdoa, berharap permohonan, harapan mereka terkabulkan, permohonan yang mungkin (?) mustahil untuk mereka gapai.

Berikut ini harapan bocah-bocah bodoh yang berdoa di kuil itu:

Naruto: Aku ingin pacaran dengan Sakura, lalu dicium olehnya. Juga menang undian makan ramen gratis 1 tahun. Lalu, mengalahkan Sasuke dan menjadi yang terhebat. Setelah itu jadi Hokage… blablabla

Karena permohonan Naruto kebanyakan, sampai di sini saja.

Sasuke: Aku ingin lebih hebat dari siapapun. Kemudian, aku bisa membunuh baka aniki, Uchiha Itachi!

Sakura: Semoga aku bisa pacaran dengan Sasuke! Kyaa!

Shikamaru: Kuharap tahun ini aku bisa lebih santai, menikmati tenangnya kehidupan.

Chouji: Semoga ada gratisan makanan lebih banyak ketimbang tahun lalu.

Ino: Aku akan menemukan cowok yang lebih cakep dari Sasuke-kun!

Kiba: Aku ingin memelihara anjing lagi… (Hei! Kau 'kan sudah punya Akamaru!)

Shino: Aku ingin sekali tubuhku nggak ada serangganya. Gatel, nih!

Hinata: Aku ingin bisa lebih akrab dengan Naruto-kun (wajahnya bersemu merah)

Neji: Aku mau memotong rambut ini, disemir, dijebrakin… pokoknya rocker, man! (sejak kapan Neji begitu?)

Lee: Aku akan sehebat guru dan Sakura-chan pun suka padaku! (CLING! Silau, men! Tutup mulutmu!)

Tenten: Lebih kuat dari cowok dan pingin Neji dalam segala hal!

Kakashi: Semoga Icha-Icha Paradise terbit lebih awal!

Guy: Tahun ini aku pasti mengalahkan Kakashi!

Gaara: Kuharap aku bisa tidur dan Lingkar hitam di mata ini bisa hilang. Aku ingin ganti gaya lain. Bosan aku gaya gothic.

Kankurou: Aku ingin ganti penampilan jadi necis.

Temari: Sekali saja… aku beda tim dengan Gaara dan Kankurou kalu sedang melaksanakan misi.

Selesai

Ups! Satu lagi permohonan dari tim 7.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke:

Aku ingin melihat wajah Kakashi-sensei dibalik masker itu!!!

Selesailah mereka berdoa alias meminta Tuhan mengabulkan harapan egois mereka. Selesai berdoa, mereka berniat untuk bersenang-senang dahulu menyambut datangnya tahun baru yang barusan saja datang.

Gema lonceng tahun baru, detik-detik akhir tahun, doa untuk sebuah harapan telah dilalui oleh mereka. Tinggal mau tidur, bersenang-senang, atau yang kalian suka, deh.

Keduabelas shinobi Konoha plus 2 gurunya makan-makan dahulu sebelum pulang, jelas bayar sendiri. Kalau nraktir, bangkrut, tuh guru. Kan ada Chouji.

Berbeda lagi dengan 3 shinobi Suna. Mereka berniat pulang. Gaara sudah menghilang dulu. Kankurou dan Temari terpaksa pulang berdua. Kerumunan orang-orang di kuil itu tidak seperti hari biasanya, penuh sesak. Temari ditubruk orang yang tidak berhati-hati dalam berjalan.

"Lihat-lihat, dong kalau jalan!" kata Temari menugur orang itu. Cowok yang seumuran dengannya itu menjawab, "Maaf."

Temari dan Kankurou langsung pergi. Cowok yang ditabrak (nabrak) Temari berkomentar pelan, "Cewek itu memang nyeremin…"

"Kau bilang sesuatu, Shikamaru?" tanya Chouji sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Tidak…"

Di tempat lain, Gaara mengalami hal yang sama. Ia ditubruk cewek berkimono warna putih bercorak bunga-bunga hingga jatuh.

"Ah, maafkan aku…," ujar cewek itu sambil menunjukkan wajah menyesal. Gaara berdiri dan membantu cewek itu bangun dari tanah yang keras itu. (Wow! Tumben Gaara gentleman)

"Terima kasih!" ucap cewek itu sambil membungkukkan badan. Gaara hanya diam. Memang itu kebiasaannya.

"Shigeru!" panggil seseorang, "Sedang apa kau? Ayo, kemari!"

"Ah, ya."

Cewek yang menubruk Gaara yang dipanggil rupanya. Cewek bernama Shigeru itu cepat-cepat menuju ke tempat temannya.

"Maaf dan terima kasih atas pertolongannya." Ujar cewek itu tersenyum.

Gaara tetap cool, menatap cewek itu berlari dan memikirkan namanya barusan.

"Shigeru…"

Mungkin ini awal dari kisah Gaara yang jomblo. Tapi …

"Sepertinya aku kenal… (berpikir lama sekali hingga ngadat tuh otak)… Ah, sudahlah. Untuk apa dipikirkan," gumam Gaara.

Malam itu penuh dengan harapan, kegembiraan, dan perasaan yang hanya dirasakan tiap tahunnya.

Awal tahun baru yang harus dimulai dengan hal yang berguna untuk nantinya. Awal sebuah langkah yang akan menentukan akhir dari semuanya. Ini adalah awal dari kehidupan baru. Menanti hari-hari penuh ketegangan yang akan tiba. Dan…

Shinnen Omedetou!

OWARI


End file.
